Valient and Vigorous
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: A request for WolftenDragon. Emily and George have been best friends since childhood- but an unexpected gust of wind blows her hat off her head, and her and George together.


A/N: Hi, I'm back with another Human AU Theodore Tugboat story! It's a love story containing EmilyXGeorge this time, as requested by WolftenDragon. I hope you enjoy reading! Reviews are not necessary but much appreciated!

Characters have the same names as 'First Date'.

...

George Burlington was a jock. He loved sports, and he never hesitated to show off his strength whenever he got the opportunity- and yet, he only liked being with jocks occasionally.

He had been best friends with Emily Fisher and Foduck Williams for a very long time- since grade school, in fact- and they were not into sports like he was. Foduck was obsessed with safety, and Emily was intrigued by travel and foreign culture.

Still, they were close, and they were the only people George told about his phobia of doctors- until he met Theodore Vancouver a few years ago, that is.

Now, George felt...strange, around Emily. He found himself swooning when she said his name, sighed when she laughed, and blushed furiously whenever their hands came into contact.

He confided in Foduck about this whilst the boys were at the cafeteria. He didn't want to tell their other friends, Theodore and Hank Cook yet- they were at the library, anyway.

The safety conscious teen listened to his best friend's explanation, and quietly analysed and evaluated the jock's behaviour. "Well, George, it sounds like you're in love." Foduck said at last, causing George to panic.

"But, Foduck, what shall I do? I don't even know if she likes me back, and if I do tell her I like her, she might not want to be friends with me anymore! But if I don't, I don't know what I'll do!"

"George, calm down, my friend." Foduck said calmly. "I wish I could help, but the most I could suggest is talk to Emily. We've been friends for years- I highly doubt she'll throw it away in two seconds. But, George, you need to tell her- keeping it in wouldn't be healthy."

"I-I know, but"-

"George, fear of rejection is no excuse for your emotions. Even if she doesn't feel the same way about you, at least you've given it your best shot."

The tall, lanky jock smiled. "Thanks Foduck. This is why I don't hang out with jocks."

"Is it cos they're not love experts?" Foduck asked humorously, causing George to laugh.

"Well, that too- but I was going to say they'd laugh at me for being in love with one of my best friends."

...

Meanwhile, in the library of Big Harbour High Emily had confided in Hank and Theodore about her feelings as she picked some books off a shelf.

"I just don't want to tell George how I feel and then end up looking like a fool if he doesn't like me back." She confessed nervously, playing with a strand of her brown, curly hair. Her turquoise fishing hat slipped forwards towards her forehead, causing her to straighten it in annoyance.

"Y'know, Emily, you must really want to be with him if you're afraid to tell George you like him." Hank said. "You're the bravest girl we know."

"Yeah," Agreed Theodore. "How long were you hoping to maintain your illusion of George just being your friend?"

Emily's eyes widened. "You boys are surprisingly perspective about all this." She remarked. "I don't know when I'll say it."

"If you'll say it," Hank added, causing Emily to flinch. "Sorry."

"That's fine." Emily dismissed. "I was expecting that. I have been avoiding contacting George more than is necessary."

"Go for it, Em!" Said Theodore determinedly, taking her hand in his. "A broken heart can be healed with time and care. Bu an indecisive one wouldn't."

Emily hugged Theodore and Hank tightly. "Thanks, boys- that was nice of you to help me." She told them gratefully.

...

But little did Emily realise that her hat and a windy rainstorm would seal her fate. The last bell of the day rang, and she hurried to catch her bus. Hank, Theodore and Foduck caught a different bus to her, and George usually walked home, living nearer to the school than the other four.

As Emily fought through the wind and fierce rain to reach her bus, she felt something slip off her head.

"My hat- I must get it back!" She gasped in horror, and she chased after her turquoise treasure as fast as her feet would carry her. She missed it several times, and only after falling into two trashcans, scraping her hands and knees, and snapping the left strap of her rucksack after it got caught- she had finally seized her hat.

"Eureka! I've got you!" She exclaimed, and she triumphantly put it on her head with a squelch. But her victory was short lived, for as soon as she hurried to catch her bus- she realised in horror that the road outside the school was deserted.

Her bus had gone.

...

George was late out as he had to turn in some overdue maths homework, and he was pleased to finally leave school-until he noticed it was raining.

"Pooh!" He snorted in disgust. Oh well, he'd cope.

But as he crossed the grounds, he heard the sound of crying- and it sounded familiar. Looking round, he saw a familiar figure hunched over by the wall, her face in her hands. She was looking scruffy, for some reason, and George's heart went out to her.

Quietly, he jogged over to the wall, hoping to help her. "Hey, Em," He said softly, causing her to jump.

"George! What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone home already." She said in confusion.

"Nope- I had to turn in homework for Mrs. Pearl again." George answered. "What happened?"

Tearfully, Emily explained how she'd lost her hat, her lengthy chase for it- and how she'd missed the bus.

By the end, she was so upset, that George gave her a hug. "Hey, it'll be okay- don't cry, Emily. How about you come to my place and get yourself cleaned up? You can call your folks there, as well, and explain what happened." He offered, hoping he wasn't going to make things awkward between them.

But Emily just smiled. "Yes please, George." She said gratefully. That would be nice."

...

The walk home was pleasant- they chatted about this and that all the way up to George's front door. George invited her in and followed her, closing the door behind him.

"You can use the shower first," he offered generously. "I've developed a high rain tolerance. Besides, I need to dig out something you can wear for the time being."

Emily's heart sank- George was a good foot taller than her! How on Earth would he manage that?

...

But by the time Emily came out of the shower, she found that George had laid out some jeans and an old football strip from before his growth spurt. They fitted pretty well, and were still in a wearable condition.

Once George changed his clothes, Emily phoned her parents to say she'd missed the bus. Her mom agreed to come and get her in an hour, as she was busy.

"Well, I have to wait an hour." Emily told George as she hung up.

"That's fine," He said- but he was panicking now. The girl he was in love with was in _his_ house- what would he say to her?!

"What do you want to do, George?" Emily asked curiously, looking up at her friend's purple eyes.

Mesmerised by her beauty, George decided that he might as well admit the truth.

"Emily, I wanna tell you something." He said nervously. "I hope that whatever happens, we don't...well, separate."

"George?" Emily asked, frightened.

"I...I like you, Emily. I like the way you laugh, I like that you're a really smart girl and...Well, I like you- but as more than one of my best friends... I know it might be a lot to take in, but I understand if"-

He was cut off by the shorter girl throwing her arms round his neck in sheer gratitude at his words.

"Oh, George, thank goodness for that! Thank you! I like you too- but I was afraid that you didn't like me that way, and so I didn't want to say anything..." Emily confessed.

"Well, I guess that we're a couple now?" George asked.

Emily nodded, and took George's hand in her own. "So, how we have our first official date at the harbour tomorrow?"

George nodded. "Sure- I'm up for that! Oh, hey, I'll be back."

He went to the kitchen again and quickly whipped up hot chocolate for them both, before bringing it back through.

"It's just something to warm us up, y'know?"

"Thanks George," Emily replied, taking her mug from her new boyfriend.

For the next hour until Emily's mom arrived, the two talked ceaselessly whilst sipping on their hot chocolate, all whilst listening to the rain thumping down on the windows outside, and the wind whistling in time to the rain.


End file.
